C Sharp Major
by Before he exits
Summary: The key of C sharp major has exactly 7 sharps in, and when you get thrown into a closet at one of the nations parties you have exactly 7 minutes. But just like everything in life, C sharp has another half A sharp minor. In this story the reader learns how to read music but will the key be a major or minor? And are they even playing in the right key?
1. Prelude

You wanted to ask Austria what the song was called that he had been playing. He had finally given into Switzerland's suggestion of having recording equipment so that he could play back his "perfect takes" and he wouldn't have to ask someone else to play the other parts for him they would all be up to his standard. He was in the process of recording the flute part, he had been playing for hours now, since you had been listening, you were sure he had been playing for longer than that. You didn't understand how his breathing could stay so level. He stopped the recording and you both took in a breath together, you hadn't realized you had been holding your breath. You took in a deep breath and let out a smile.

A book fell from the bookshelf, you saw Prussia's red eyes behind it for a moment you thought, but when you blinked it was just a book case back. You could see Austria's shoulders tense, you knew he wasn't happy. You pulled back behind the door frame as you heard him place the flute down. You felt your breath panting as you dared weather to do something or not. You knocked.

"Vat! Vat do you vant from me?" Austria hissed.

You stepped out from the door frame hiding place and looked at him, a tray in your hand of water and some snack food. You looked at him trying to be unafraid but you could see the small rings in the water from your shaking, it wasn't enough to make the ice clink though. His eyes didn't look as wild anymore, he looked away from you and flattened out his attire. He cleared his throat, "Miss _, I am very sorry, please accept my most sincere apology I thought it vas Prussia running about trying to provoke me. I-I didn't realize..." his voice trailed off and he brushed his hair back since it had flown into his face. He returned to his calm and cool state, very hard to read, very gentleman like.

"I'm sorry for spying...I didn't want to interrupt your take."

"I'm glad you didn't, you had been there that long?" He said looking up at you.

You finally dared to walk into the room, you placed the tray on the table nearby and Austria smiled at you lightly. You turned, the glass in your hand, "Water?" you managed to ask.

He smirked, "You sound like you need it more than I, but yes thank you." Austria began walking toward you and with his large stride he was soon standing right behind you.

You smiled and poured the glass and turned around again. You thought for sure you were going to dump the glass' contents all over him because of how fast you spun. He stopped it from falling and took it out of your hand then he placed it back down on the table. You looked up at him, "Mr. Austria I'm so sorry I didn't mean..."

He smiled, "It's fine, quite alright. Are you nervous?" You stepped back and he let go of you, damnit you cursed in a very unladylike fashion damnit, damnit, damnit why had you pulled away?! "Your hands were shaking," Austria said taking a small step back towards you; you wished his step had been bigger, "from the ice perhaps?"

You nodded too rapidly, "Yes, must have been. I'm so sorry for the lack of conversation...well intelligent conversation your music is just so beautiful, I freeze up after I listen to it a little. I'm sorry."

He smiled, "No, no need that's a very nice compliment. Thank you for that," he took a sip of the water, "And the drink," he gave a toasting gesture.

You nodded, "Just call if there is anything you need, I figured even you after hours of playing had to get thirsty."

He nodded, "Thank you again."

You turned and started to leave the room, you wanted to smack yourself for being so stupid. You passed the bookshelf but back tracked to pick up the fallen book. You held the pages open and saw music written inside perfectly and delicately in small quill pen and ink. You closed it and looked at the cover, it read "diary". You looked puzzled. You felt Austria slide it out of your hands. "What was that?"

He looked at it turning it in his hand, "Precisely what it says."

"But it has music sheets."

"I prefer to write that way."

"You're a very interesting man, Mr. Austria. DaVinci use to write that way, well not music but differently than everyone else."

"Really? How so?"

"He would mirror write, from the right to the left. He would only change it when it was meant for anyone to read. I take it your diary is in music so only you can read it?"

"In a way, it's not coded in music of note names, it's the feeling they're small composed pieces to tell the story I would have wrote. I was never the one that had a way with words."

"It's a very creative way to keep people out of your head."

He placed it back on the shelf, "It's an open book, it's not designed to keep itself on the shelf but rather has a specific audience in mind. It's just waiting for the person to come along who can understand it."

There was a long pause as you both just looked at the bookcase. "Well I should allow you to get back to your music, good day Mr. Austria."

He watched you walk towards the door, "Thank you Miss _, and good afternoon."

You smiled and nodded, still holding your breath as you walked through the door. You turned the corner and immediately hit your forehead, you kept walking and that's probably how Prussia was able to sneak up on you.

You hadn't even taken four steps around the corner before Prussia grabbed you. He covered your mouth immediately and moved his feet, "No kicking just calm down, shut up and come with me. You didn't rat me out before for a reason, now I'm going to help you." He removed his hand from your mouth and you stayed quite. He smiled at you, "Good girl."

"What is it you want with me-"

"Damnit _," Prussia sighed putting his hand back over your mouth, "I thought you were doing so good too. Just shut up until we get outside, then we can talk. Just please shut up, ok?" You nodded, deciding it was a better idea than biting him. He let go and you kept your mouth shut.


	2. Bar of Accidentals

You had barely been pulled out of the back doors, still lingering in the shade of the massive house, when you yanked your arm away from Prussia. His hands immediately flew um in defense but you knew it was an act; he wasn't scared of you, though he should have been in your opinion.

"Whoa there, no need to be defensive. It's not like I wanted to hold your hand either. I'd be less painful to try to pull the yawning move on Hungary in the kitchen."

You wanted to swat at him he was such a pest. Instead you glared in your eyes and voice as you asked the standard question, "What do you want?" 

"Why didn't you rat me out?" he asked slowly not even bothering to inch forward in footing, only with his shoulders did he lean. "Why not tell your precious idol Mr. Austria?" His tone shifted to mocking. 

You felt your face flush. Prussia was an idiot, one of the biggest ones next to Denmark and America that's why they had a trio together. There was no way under any circumstance that he could possibly know about your feelings towards Austria. Regardless of how much time he spent in the house with the two of you. You had known Prussia for quite some time, observant wasn't in his vocabulary. If he knew he had spied, or heard something. That meant you still had the chance to steer him away from blackmailing you for something.

"What are you talking about?" you asked trying to sound annoyed but not sarcastically dumbfounded. 

You hadn't noticed but Prussia had slowly led you further into the back yard. His small paces back had gone unnoticed as your annoyance drove you forward after him. You hated when he played games like this, it normally ended with a prank and gunfire from Switzerland to break things apart.

He leaned on the fence that bordered around Germany's garden. He looked like he had come straight out of _The Outsiders._ The cockiness in his body language and voice was enough to make you want to throw up. "Oh honey please, it's obvious." He straightened up, "One more totes there and I would have sounded like Poland," Prussia shuddered, "So much pink." 

"What's your point?" you repeated trying to hard not to call him Ponyboy, which would have been a beautiful add on considering how much of a diehard brony Poland was. 

He leaned off the fence taking a few steps forward to emphasize his verbal jabbing. "You want to read that book, that's why you didn't rat me out. You knew damn well I was behind the bookcase-" 

"I didn't rat you out," you said mocking his terrible word choice in an annoying high voice. You stopped and shuddered suddenly, "Now I sound like Poland." Which was a completely unacceptable thought considering what awful diction he used, though he was a very sweet nation. 

Prussia's snickered pulled you out of your disgust and rational though, ironic considering he normally caused it. "It's kind of fun to do though."

You stared at him. He raised an eyebrow apparently not having a comment to offer back, though you knew he had plenty on being checked out always at the ready. Something was holding him back now and you weren't sure what. Perhaps Prussia was more interesting then you thought. Could it be that he was one of the silently developed characters in life, the kind that would hide his dynamic behind a static mask. You found yourself starting to circle around looking for cracks in the mask.

He gave a rather genuine laugh, not at all nervous like others would have given in the situation. "Who are you now? Russia?" 

You decided you had indeed made a mistake. Prussia wasn't the simpleton you took him for, not really at least. He did a fantastic job at covering it all up, a talent you had to respect as giving his intellect more credit. How could you have overlooked someone, let alone someone you had known for so long? Had you gotten America's profile wrong too? Romania's perhaps, or even Denmark? You caught yourself. America and Romania being wrong you could get over, Denmark though was illogical no matter what.

You mentally shook your head returning to the conversation at hand. You stopped walking, back in front of Prussia. You looked him up and down until your eyes met, finally forcing a reply of, "I didn't tell on you because-"

"You're not a tattletale?" he offered, most likely just to annoy you.

"No I'm a piranha," You said quoting _Finding Nemo_ as sarcastically as you possibly could. Between the sarcasm and the reference itself you figured it would be something that would surely score you points with Prussia so maybe, just maybe, he would shut up. 

He looked shocked as his eyes traveled around you again. "Well well, maybe it wasn't a mistake to come to you." 

"Really why do you ask a question and then keep interrupting me? Shut up it's my turn." He put his hand to his own mouth and pretended to lock it and throw the key away. "I didn't turn you in because you were doing the same thing I was, listening. You were just as mesmerized by the music as me."

He looked at you stunned, you smiled and continued, "That's why you didn't turn away from the case fast enough, that's why I was able to see you, that's why you freaked out, that's why I went to see the book, that's why I didn't tell, that's why you grabbed me," You stepped closer with each verbal jab of "that's" until Prussia's back was to a tree and the two of you were encompassed by shade.

You could feel Prussia's breath against the tip of your nose; it smelled like mint leaves like he had been in the kitchen cooking with Romano, though that wasn't possible you would have heard far more cursing from the Italian. He smiled a smile that was as white as his hair. Looking at him you almost thought he was attractive.

"Too bad I'm not Austria...now would be a setting for a kiss." Almost.

The feeling of anger returned and the feeling of memorization left when he spoke, you went to slap him, he grabbed your hand before it hit his face. "Of course I'm not him; I'm faster, stronger, and not an idiot so I don't like you. But the biggest difference is that I could sure as hell tell if you liked me." 

You're eyes spiral as you though, not likely since I just thought of the matter and you missed it. However, you couldn't say that instead you went with, "You like me a little, I can tell." You flashed a smile almost as bright as his, but you knew your bitterness would hold it back a little. 

"When you're not all lady like, maybe as someone I can tolerate. And that's a big maybe, baby!" You snapped your wrist and he let go. "Hell if I got you drunk you might even be fun. And you're not going to slap me for that because you think the German brothers are sexy," he smiled.

Ok so maybe he could read your mind...maybe he did know.

"Tell me is it the muscle? Or the snobs you prefer," then again he might just be full of himself. 

"I'll slap you for that," you answered pulling at the tie Austria always made him wear.

"Of course!" You let go and he fixed his tie, "I mean you like Austria, of course you hate muscle."

You smiled, loving the chance to hurt his ego, "Explains why I thought you were kind of cute once too."

He just smiled back, "I don't think it's my looks you have the problem with. And the phrase kind of is very un lady like don't you think?"

You made a face, "I have no need to be a lady around you."

"Is that why you keep trying to slap me?"

"Ladies don't start fights, Prussia but I assure you we can darn well finish them."

"Then this might work, might be some fun."


	3. Ballad

You were beginning to grow tired of Prussia's constant jokes, normally they were just irritating but when they regarded your feelings for Austria…well Germany had always told you to find your trigger for training. Prussia's snappy comments and jabs seemed to be that trigger. The way his eyes would scrunch up as the effects of the last one lingered then they would go flat as the light bulb went off in his head.

He never missed an opportunity; actually for the most part he created them. Twisting your words in a way that was so far it was almost a whole loop back to what you had meant. He could force your mind into a corner where you could only reply with a few selected phrases, phrases you normally kept reserved for faking an interest while in an uninteresting conversation or while multitasking or doing something while being asked annoying and unnecessary questions.

After being drilled over and over you couldn't even pretend to be a lady anymore, you went into full training mode. You took your stance and went to a basic phrase, hoping that this time though it would provide an answer and not a joke. You stepped close enough to him so that he would be forced to look you in the eye but far enough so he couldn't make any comments about it. "So what is it that you want?"

Prussia stopped his previous attack and looked at you, really looked at you as if it was the first time he had noticed you were there. He gave a smile, but instead of his teasing smile or his wicked one it was a smile of curiosity. He shook his head at the ground and then looked at you, "You are a curious one aren't you? You won't give up."

You sounded desperate almost exhausted as you tried to play on pathos. "I just want to know what was the point of all this?" you threw your hands in the air loosely and waved them around on this, indicating everything around you and him and what he had done. It wasn't as much a gesture of frustration but one of clarification for your lazy speech.

He threw his arm across your shoulders squeezing the one farthest from him so that you were pulled into his chest tight. His smile changed back to the wicked opportunity chasing one you had been dancing with for too long. "Everything the shadows touch my dear is our kingdom."

You sighed before turning to Prussia with daggers in your eyes. "As always your kingdom is nothing short of unimpressive." You pushed yourself away from him using his chest as a bouncing board. "And you sound more like Darth Vader then Mufasa."

He ignored the jab you made at his country; you knew it was more of a coping mechanism and a natural defense then a jab at you. You hoped it hurt to register though, which was mean but maybe it would force his hand and the game would end.

It didn't of course though; he had trained himself just as well as any German. No emotional change even crossed his face, if anything he beamed wider. He even had you convinced it wasn't fake, "Ok, so I had the wrong character. Right voice though! They're both James Earl Jones. Lighten up, Zazu." 

"I'd rather not go into an elephant graveyard with you," you turned your back.

Prussia's voice was suddenly serious, no trace of a snicker left even dancing behind his teeth. "Don't turn your back on me, Scar."

He really was a good actor, a good spy too you assumed. He could flip characters and voices as if he was changing channels on a television. His entire personality changed from the way he would flick his hair to his stance to the look in his eyes. The look in his eyes changing so willingly was probably the most disturbing in your opinion. Most anyone could fake a smile or a laugh, but if you could fake it well enough to have it carry to your eyes it only meant you where tricking yourself.

Prussia didn't have tells and thus you had run out of reasons to talk to him. If he wasn't going to tell you and you couldn't figure it out you would go back and listen to Austria play and hope for the best just like you had for a while now.

You continued walking ignoring giving the line back. Prussia was a lot of things with all his different personalities; annoying, childish, cocky, persistent, wicked all just being a few of the traits he had that made you wonder how he could even be related to Germany, Austria, and Switzerland. But even with all of them he had never turned his back on you. He had never turned his back on anyone; people had always turned on him. The thought made you stop.

Prussia's actions, though annoying, we're genuine and most the time though they seemed selfish he was acting for the good of either his friends or family. You exhaled. His kindness and loyalty and stupid smile was really starting to annoy you in an entirely different way. You suddenly understood why Germania and his brothers hadn't killed him yet. 

You could feel him inch up behind you and you relaxed giving him the all clear to continue. He put his hand on your shoulder and he started to sway you sideways. You're head turned to look back at him. You had given him an all clear but this was an odd surprise.

When he finally spoke his voice was lower and softer, as if he had a secret that only the space between you and him should know about. "Listen, I know you don't laugh in the face of danger...or anything for that matter." He paused, his rhythm thrown off as he shook his head in a way that seemed he like he was clearing water from his ear. He was expelling any and all thoughts before you did a public service and slapped them out of his bull head for him, which meant you were making progress.

Sadly before you could release your arms from your side he continued, the thought to long gone. His voice came rather sudden as he spoke cleanly in English, his accent completely gone. Each word refined, spoken as if it was the most important one in the sentence of his last breath. "But you want to read that book, but you can't. You think there is only one clef, you known note names but nothing of sharps and flats, you can't tell the difference between the pedals on the piano even when you play them. You want to read that pretty little book so much you can taste it." You felt yourself lick the lips you had been biting.

Prussia turned you around and spun you once more, maybe in an effort to keep you dazed enough to let him monologue. "You want to get inside his head, to pull at each thought ant turn the pages like it was a book. You want to dance across his ideas as if they were keypads to unlock what you want to analyze." His voice changed now instead of sounding clean and articulate but soft like keyboard strokes he sounded wispy like wind.

"You want to have him pull you close by lacing his fingers in yours and pull on them as if they were strings drawing you nearer and nearer to his chest. You want him to run his fingers in your hair creating symphonies without music or paper." He did each action he was describing; he continued playing with your hair as you swayed for a moment. You could feel your hair moving around his thin fingers, you imagined them looking the same way as Austria's when he played the piano.

You started mentally slapping yourself. What were you thinking? What were you…were you actually enjoying this? You had never enjoyed Prussia's company before, not genuinely at least. You had always groaned at the mention of his name thinking about all the things he would break and time he would waste. He had never wasted your time like this though! That's all he was doing, wasting your time.

But…it didn't feel wasted.

Why didn't it feel wasted? Logically it was wasted. You had wanted how long to get to this point? Pried so hard and worked for it for how long? What changed in you to make you think about him now instead of your objective?

Nothing had.

It had to be Prussia himself. He had done something, changed something because you hadn't. What was he doing? What had he already done to you? He had paralyzed you. You couldn't fight back all you could do to expel the thought was to think of Austria.

"You want him to play just for you, you want to be his muse. You want him to pick beautiful flowers that look as if they had been freshly painted by Italy himself and then scented by one of France's perfumes. And then you want him to hand them to you so you can hold them under your nose and bat your lashes as you twirl at the pedals. You want the flower handed to you so you don't have to keep plucking pedals one by one asking a repetition of questions like you always ask me.

"You want it to be like one of your stories. You want to have him be able to slip so easily into different slots of genres. To have a prince and a knight rolled into one. You want the dance on the grand floor as the clock strikes twelve and the sweeping dress as he twirls you so carefully afraid his fingers will fully let go."

His hands were lower on your back now, nearly at your waist as if he was dancing with you, was he? You felt your mouth go dry unable to answer your own question as you felt a small press into your back, he pulled you close. You thought he would smile, make some sort of innuendo but he didn't. He kept talking as if he should smile, as if he should smirk but his face remained straight…not flat exactly. Maybe it was his eyes playing tricks.

Once again he distracted your thoughts though, this time differently as he asked a question rather than pluck out your fantasies as if he had stuck his hand in your mind and extracted them. It was a big question too. "You want to taste his lips and kiss him don't you?"

You didn't answer. You couldn't. You were too mesmerized, too spell bound. You were convinced that from the way he had been talking to you, Prussia could have kissed you right then and there, and in that state you might have let him. No slap no nothing. You nodded, that was the best you could do, and hoping the movement was enough to keep your lips shut not trusting what they would do.

He continued, his eyes definitely shifting. "You want to be his audience. To sit at your own personal concert and have him play out of that book, to have him compose a new one just about you. You want to be the only one that's ever heard it. To be the only one that can read that book, don't you?"

You nodded and finally breathed, releasing an answer. An answer you knew Prussia had crafted in his own words just like before, or perhaps was just extracting. "Yes, so badly," you thought it almost sounded like you were swooning, you were disgusted with yourself because wasn't that exactly what you were doing? He was right, he was so terribly right and you had misjudged him. You really did fall at the hands of the German family, why couldn't you help yourself?

"Here's the problem," his voice was suddenly less hypnotizing, less charming and suave. You could feel the grip he had had over your dress loosen so it only sat on top, the fabric bouncing back to its slightly poufy state. "I want to hear it played and you want to hear the story." He fully let go, but you felt the trace of both his hand and his trance still lingering on you.

His voice still hadn't returned to normal, yet it wasn't the way it was before when it was smooth and proper. It was as if Prussia had grown serious suddenly throwing off the magic of his story spinning. He was keeping you under his spell long enough to agree but awake enough to respond. You tried to focus on how he was doing such a trick, you couldn't come up with much, was Prussia one of the secret magic countries?

"I can read music," he said pulling you back into the conversation. "But Austria would never let me near the book." He sounded like England or Denmark when they explained something. Shrugging it off as an annoyance and inconvenience but it was something that had seeded and burrowed deep into them.

"You though," he pointed his skeleton fingers at you and you half expected him to lunge and grab a hold of your shoulders. "He let you hold it. You could get a hold of it; I just have to teach you what to do with it once you have it."

"You would-" was all of the sentence you managed to get out. 

He nodded understanding your fragments. "So well you could hear it in your head by glimpsing at the paper."

"When will it begin?"

His eyes started to smile like usual again as he asked, an eyebrow raised, "When do you wish to start?" 

"Now!" you nearly screamed from the excitement he had built up in you. You were a child who had been riled up and you couldn't even fathom the thought of being told to go to bed now. You needed to continue whatever this was.

He chuckled, "Alright, alright but I have three conditions." He spoke seriously but he was light hearted about it, his words not holding weight as if he had handed over a titans curse. 

"What are they?" 

"One, you have to be fun; you can't be lady like," he looked at you stern and seriously like his brother, he had the same glare and tone in his voice. You nodded eagerly, "Second, you need to do as I say and get whatever we need. I can't be snooping around music stuff, Austria would freak." 

You nodded, "Yes, yes of course whatever!" 

"And third, you need to keep this our little secret."

"As you wish," you smiled.

"Good, movie reference we're off to a good start. Got any paper? I need to make you a list." 

"I'll remember, start talking."

He stared, "Well dearie you should have told me you had a photographic memory that would make everything so much easier." His tone was almost painfully sarcastic as his old personality smashed into his old one, crushing all sense of magic. But in an odd way you where glad to have him back but interested as to what else was still hidden in that head of his.

You rolled your eyes and pulled the small pen and notepad you kept on you at all times. "I repeat, start talking."


	4. Sforzando

"I don't understand," you drawled out still running calculations in your head. "How am I supposed to smuggle an entire band worth of musical equipment into such a tiny room? Wouldn't it be simpler to just have you come to my home and I could import such things?" You asked Prussia as you thought of the piano's enormous dimensions trying to figure out how to place it into the room let alone to have the rest of the instruments around it.

The room was ridiculously small. Prussia had to bend over in the room and the top of your hair was growing in static friction from sliding along the ceiling. You were almost as close to Prussia as the two of you had been outside under the tree. The now familiar smell of mint, rosemary, and baily leaves from his breath and cooking in an Italian kitchen felt like thick condensation on your cheeks and nose. Prussia was keeping a protective hand out near your back in case you stumbled over either his feet or your own.

"What did I say about questioning?" Prussia raised a brow and scolded as if he was your father, he was the taking the mentoring too seriously.

"Not to," you felt like you sounded too defeated, as if you had been deflated. It was true though it had been one of Prussia's few rules on the subject. You sounded like a child who had just been asked why they were put in time out.

You walked back out of the room, almost hitting your head on the door frame. You put your hand up looking as if you were trying to push against gravity, but in reality it was just a buffer in case you did smack your head. You walked out of the shabby looking clubhouse that had long since been abandoned from the days of Rome and Germania. You flopped down into one of the children size chairs that lay on the porch, feeling ridiculous.

You crossed your arms allowing yourself to slouch the slightest bit and crossing your one leg over the other, the crossing point a little too high. You felt like a child. Prussia had wanted you to embrace that side hadn't he? Didn't he realize that was just asking for your attitude to be unleashed?

You heard a smack as Prussia came out of the door way. He flipped up his bangs and started rubbing at a spot on his head near the hair line. You smirked thinking he deserved it. He ignored your chuckle and started pacing back and forth on the short porch. His bare feet were dirty and his toes scrunched up as if they were afraid that contact with the chipped would give splinters, which was logical.

You shook your head. You were thinking about feet logic now? Spending time with Prussia was really dangerous you were losing it. You were becoming mad.

You looked up to refocus on Prussia, hopefully to notice something that was actual logic and not your childish ramblings. You instead found him searching through your logic with a stare. You slouched further as if hiding. He raised an eyebrow at you. You stared back. He stopped his pacing and continued his glare. You slowly lowered your crossed leg. He switched his eyebrows so now the other lay raised. He took a single step forward. You uncrossed your arms. He smiled as you sat back up properly in your chair.

"Good girl," his eyes, smile, and voice all shared the same gleam. "Sorry I don't have a biscuit to give you," he said turning to return to his paces again.

The comment was halfhearted for him, as he was more interested in math of the mater right now, but it was still irritating to you. "Make a comment like that again and I'll give you one of England's tea cakes."

"I'm no use to you dead."

You pouted back at him, "You're not being much of a use now anyway."

Prussia stepped forward and bent down to be at the level you sat at, "Oh but dearie, I am. You need me for training and plotting, which is what I am doing."

He tried to return to his pacing but you caught him before he could stand let alone pivot. "And what have you come up with?"

Prussia sighed as he twisted to sit down onto the floor almost leaning on your knee. He had utterly giving up on his pacing and equation crunching. He looked defeated, or so you thought it was a new look on Prussia one you hadn't seen in a long long time. It made you feel uneasy. "Not much unfortunately." Definitely uneasy.

"Like I said, helpful," your eyes rolled away from him.

"And why are you so sour? I thought you wanted this! Maybe I chose…poorly."

"Don't start with the quotes," your eyes stopped rolling as you went back into pout mode.

"Don't start with the pouting he replied," he was such a hypocrite as he rolled his one knee up the elbow he placed on it and the chin he placed on his wrist all an extension of your own declining mood.

"I just don't understand," you offered. "Why can't we use the piano room I have?"

"Are you daft?" he looked at you as if you had just suggested a peace negotiation for Cuba and America. "It's not about the bloody piano room, if it was do you think I would pick a dodgy and dingy place like this?"

"Then what's it about?"

"It's about the piano and the book!"

"What about it?"

"I am constructing the room of requirements, darling. I am trying to work bloody magic! Do you have a clue as to how damn near impossible it is to sort a plan without having Austria lose the plot from his own suspicion and wind up nicking you for it? I've got to be blinking mad to try it with you!" He paused to pout but immediately looked at you, "And if you have a comment you fancy about that then you can just sod off for all I care."

You smiled as he started slipping into British English. It was a habit France and Spain shared with him. When all of them got worked up about something they considered important and got defensive about it they would start speaking perfect British English, and not at all ironically. You figured it was a habit that had to have developed in their pirating days together, no doubt from them fighting constantly with the stubborn Captain Kirkland.

"Besides," he pouted, "Your flat is consistently full of people, honestly it's like it's a pub."

You swore your eyes glowed from the light behind them that had just gone off in your head. "I have an idea!"

"Have less people over? Yes that would prove a logical solution, pet."

"No not about that, that's an easy fix I could pretend I was renovating the place. You could even stay there so we could sort the details out. I would say you were helping since you were strong and had no constant duties to attend to. Plus my place is just as close to this hole in the ground."

Prussia nodded, "I suppose that's fair enough." He was starting to calm down you noticed. All the loves and pets and duckies and dearies that had lingered at the ends of sentences were dropped. Though the accent still lingered, you missed the harsh German one…almost.

"What I meant was," you said impersonating a certain British witch when she corrected her red headed sidekick. Prussia may have been short the red hair and freckles and hand me down robes but he was pale enough to be your ginger accomplish. You snickered silently at the thought but continued, "I have an idea about the piano."

"Oh dear," Prussia looked afraid, even wincing a little, "this will be fantastic I'm sure."

"You're confidence in me is overwhelming."

"I've heard you play remember?" You glared at him and he rolled his eyes. "What is it?"

"You know where the Magic Brother's layer is?"

He nodded, "England's why?"

"Well if I know someone who could get in-" you started inching on your seat.

"Oh no! I said fun not death. Stealing from potions master Norway, transfiguration professor England, or spell caster Romania! No thanks!"

"I just need one spell."

"What for?"

"A fairy door."

"In that case we'll need the only useful cooking book England has."

"_The Alice in Wonderland Pinch of Magic_ spells and cooking with edition."

Prussia looked twice as pale, "I've driven you insane."

"Well it's always nice to know everyone's mad here."

Prussia face palmed, "Worst reference yet, the Disney version was far better."

"They're both Disney dult, and besides the Cheshire cat said it in the tree remember?"

Prussia nodded, giving you the only acknowledgement he would offer that he had been wrong about something, let alone something Disney related. You chose to not comment, he was slipping back into German and you were forced to be the civilized one again.

"So how are we getting in?" he asked carefully, you had expected him to avoid your eyes but as always his remained unchanged by your actions and only fluctuated the way he wanted, and he wanted them to be curious and to look at you.

"I know a guy," you smiled wickedly in honor of the cat.

"Splendid, shall we have a tea party first or go straight to the Queen herself?"

"How are you at croquet?"

"I've always been more of a swordfighter, but I suppose I could use a flamingo the same."


	5. Grazioso

"Do I really have to play dress up on every outing with you?" Prussia said through his teeth he was trying not to grind.

"I have standards and thus my escort will meet them."

"We look like we're headed to 221B on Baker Street, London."

"We are in London."

"I was focusing more on the time period then the location, doll."

"Well you should have been clearer," you turned your nose away.

"I mean an umbrella for the sun? Really?" He said indicating your ensemble, "Mr. Austria doesn't even dress like this!" he whined, pulling at his collar.

You swatted his hand, "You have your rules and I have mine."

"And who says you could make rules?"

"You never said I couldn't."

"Remind me to rewrite the contract."

"You can rewrite whatever you please but I am signing no updated version."

"Well you keep trying to make me a Prince and now we're stealing magic so between that and the smolder I would say I could get you to sign the scroll."

"We're quoting Disney again? Couldn't you pick the three musketeers or a knight of some kind?"

"As you wish," he smiled and straightened up. He paused and finally looked down at you without turning. You actually turned slightly breaking your own rule. "It was the Princess Bride-"

"I know," you said still staring in shock that he had quoted the great Westley.

He dropped his smile and looked at the door impatiently. "Honestly he's a magic nation and it take him this long to answer a-"

"Afternoon, Britain," you smiled at the man who answered the door.

He stood in his normal ensemble. Black perfectly pressed dress pants with the crease perfectly centered in the middle of the cylinder leg holes, that way no fabric would linger on the skin. His shirt was olive green, no doubt a style that France had picked out for him as the cut made him look taller and like the hardworking man who was always training you knew he was. Plus olive complimented his eyes and skin tone. The ends of the shirt sleeves were rolled up not scrunched as if done in a hurry, but ironed that way as if he always expected them out of his way to work.

No tie hung on his neck for the same reason the sleeves stayed rolled, thus the top button was lose reveling a small glint of a chain you knew to be his dog tags. One printed on the back with Excalibur the other with his flag. One front held the name of Arthur Kirkland and ranks of a first class naval officer for the Queen's Royal Navy, the other The United Kingdom representative and guardian. His shoes shone perfectly polished. The only thing out of place was his normally shaggy hair, a trait passed to his colonies.

You would no doubt hear from Prussia about how overdressed he was in comparison to the host as you could already see him slowly turning his head to glare at you. You didn't turn though; instead you remained focused on England. He smiled the same smile you had grown use to, a smile that was warm but distant as if he really didn't belong here. England always made you think of the stories of Peter Pan.

You gave a small curtsy but he shook his head taking your hand, "No need for that, love. Come in come in."

"Good, I had no intention of bowing to the man that tried to burn my ship," Prussia said finally shifting his glance away from you.

"If it had been made property it wouldn't have burnt so easily, nor would I have caught it if you were trained properly." England said back his smile unwavering but his eyebrows looked serious, although they always did that.

"Bullocks," Prussia said watching his mouth but not really. "You enchanted your ship with pixie dust and we all know it."

"And you have never ceased to be such a codfish about it, always trying to flash your feathers in front of the ladies Prussia." England looked back at you after having his eyes momentarily leave to shoot Prussia a glare. "Speaking of the young lady, please do come in."

"I'm afraid the Pirate will be joining me, can't very well leave him alone."

"I take it I can't have the mermaids drown him just a little then?" England asked trying not to sound to hurt.

"I'm afraid not, we are on business and they do say that comes before pleasure." You smiled at your own comment, showing up Prussia in the class and wit department had always been a pass time you and England shared.

"I suppose we shall allow it," England sighed as he held out a hand to you. You took it as you stepped over the threshold of his front door. He really was such a gentleman.

"Take notes, Prussia." You smiled hoping he would on but the gentleman part and the wit.

Prussia chuckled as he followed you through the door. He had seemed to realize he had lost and would in fact have to play nice and under your rules. However you should have known better than to think he would have surrendered without leaving a mark. "I did take notes; my notes are from pirate's days though. You should have seen the Captain then."

England's cheeks flushed a little at the memory so he quickly moved to shut the door and hide his face until it was composed again. Luckily he had the mask of a heavy door to gain him the needed seconds, thought the door couldn't shield his voice as he was forced to reply. "Well that was but ages ago, another chapter in a book long since shut."

The door clicked shut and then offered one more as England turned the lock. He appeared back in front of you and Prussia now, completely composed as if he had just come down the stairs. "Now what can I do for you both today?"

You went to reply, but as if it was planned a loud clang came from up the stairs near the entrance. The light in England's eyes immediately fell as if a deluminator was used. He tried to keep himself composed beyond his eyes though. Prussia smiled at him, "Sealand?"

"And Wy and Hutt River," Britain said with a sigh. "If you would excuse me, I'm so terribly sorry it will be just a few moments."

Prussia cleared his throat before England could turn and go up the stairs, "Our business is actually that of the lady, I'm just an escort. Sort of an excuse to see a friend," Prussia flashed his smile that could get him out of any trouble even though most times it was just the punch line of his own joke.

England chuckled, "Friends indeed." He murmured.

Prussia continued not bothering to make the comment that true gentleman never murmur, though you could tell he was struggling to. Instead he weighed the pros and cons and decided to get to the plan, business before pleasure. "If you want England, I would be happy to go check everything out. That way you two could just talk and I don't have to worry about anyone ending up dead."

Britain gave a smile and clapped his friend on the shoulder, "You always have been better with kids then me."

Prussia chuckled shifting his tone to one of actual friendship rather than the normal love hate relationship all the pirates shared. "Iggy dear friend that's hardly a compliment let alone a valid point, anyone's better with kids."

Britain nodded in agreement, "That's what I had you, Spain, and France for. Thank you."

Prussia laughed as if to say it was no problem what so ever, he left the doorway and walked up the stairs towards the three younger nations. England watched as he ascended letting out a breath of relief. He turned back to you, "Shall we?"

"The study?" you asked thinking of the leather studded book shelves of classic stories and tales.

He nodded, "Tea?"

"Please."

"I'll just go grab the kettle, would you like to meet me there?"

You nodded back politely and watched as your host made his way to the kitchen. Normally the sight wasn't as encouraged but you would eat anything if the plan worked, plus the tea was actually quite nice to have.

From above on the balcony of the second landing you heard a light bird call. You looked up to find Prussia looking down at you as if he was Jack Frost perched on a windowsill. He winked down. You held back calling him Rapunzel or Juliet, you just hoped that he had done what was asked of him and found aid on the staircase.

You shook your head back to the floor as England came back with a tray of tea, cups, a kettle, creamer and sugar in hand, "I thought you would be in there by now."

You laughed and pointed up at Prussia on the balcony. He waved and made a face at Britain before he slowly opened the door with an umbrella in his hand. You looked at England slightly confused. He sighed, "It's a game Spain use to play with his colonies on the ship, we all sort of picked it up it's-"

"Arrrrrg Mr. Smee! Tell the men to raise the sails before that blasted crocodile catches up! I heard the lost boys have taken off, grab the girl and shake her for all her pixie dust we've got to beat that blasted Pan to London! We can take him outside of Neverland! To the stars lads….and ah lass." You heard Prussia call in a loud booming pirate voice.

"Prussia!" came a call from Sealand.

"Smee! Who is this young pirate that just toppled me?"

Hutt's voice came, struggling to stay out of its normal proper speech, "Sorry cap, his names Peter."

"Oh yes of course Peter." Prussia suddenly stopped, "Peter? PETER PAN!"

"Aye you dirty old codfish!" Sealand called.

"You little brat give me back me sword, ya already took me hand!"

"Come on Princess Tiger lily I'll save you!" Sealand called and you heard Wy give a loud Indian call in response.

You couldn't help but laugh picturing Prussia diving across the children's play room. "Shall we?" you finally said to England, noticing he had placed the tray down on the entrance table and was staring up fondly.

He smiled at you, "Just a moment." He flicked his wrist, and you watched a small trail of yellow dust trickle up the balcony to the room Prussia had entered.

In moments a new cry came, "You promised boy no flying!" Prussia called out to the chuckles of the younger kids.

"Jealous, Captain Codfish?" Sealand teased.

"Smee bring me the pixie dust!" Prussia bellowed.

"Aye aye cap'in!" Hutt called running out of the room. He almost didn't make it to the banister on the balcony before he had to lean on it just to stay up. He was laughing uncontrollably, no longer trying to stay composed just up right.

England smiled wider and wider, "He really does have a natural talent for dealing with children."

"How long has it been since you played?"

England himself nearly fell over at the thought, but his composure was better than Hutt River's. "I haven't seen a ship like that since I was a boy. The last time the umbrella was a sword and I wasn't just playing pirate."

"Well George," you said looking between the balcony and the Brit your gaze shifted as you transferred over your Disney quotes game with Prussia to a Disney reference game with England. "If I do say so, it seems you have an extra sparkle in your eye today."

England laughed softly looking at the ground he was now slightly hovering over, "I don't suppose it's been added to the right?"


	6. Fieramente

"I'm glad you finally found your shirt."

"Oh ha ha," he gave a dry and sarcastic laugh, "I know you enjoyed it," Prussia said as he came walking into the room.

As you had said you would, for a lady never went back on her word, you had offered up one of the guest rooms in your house to him. You hoped it seemed a peace offering but in reality it was just so that you could bother him at any time and no one would be suspicious of his comings and goings. As far as any of the other nations knew Prussia was helping you with renovations, which was logical considering he had no nation responsibility but was still rather strong.

"You walking around my house nearly in your underwear?"

"I had pants on too! Just not a shirt," Prussia defended from across the room at the fantasy section of the book case. He seemed to be skimming through the titles and you wanted to laugh at him. The way he stood he looked like he was Sherlock Holmes searching for a trip door into a secret room, but he wore pajamas you were almost positive both Sealand and America had.

"What are you doing?" you chuckled.

"England always said that you can't judge a book by its cover but you can judge people based off of what books they have on their shelves and how worn out they were." He said still studying but you could tell he was being pulled away slowly.

"He's a very smart nation."

"Smart yes, clever not so much. Otherwise we wouldn't have a new book to add to the collection."

"You took the whole book! I needed one spell!"

Prussia finally turned away from the book case, a bonded book in his hands. He grinned wickedly as he saw your face and began walking towards you before you could leap up and beat him. "You needed three, and it's a copy I made calm down."

He tossed the leather bounded book to you now that he was only a few paces away. You caught it and sure enough it was no spell book, just a journal that was clearly labeled as such. "Your personal one?"

"I'm 'fraid not, just for paper scraps when I need it."

"How did you make a copy so fast?"

"Copy and paste spell, pretty simple works like a computer."

"A prince and a warlock, I'm almost impressed."

"I don't expect you to be, if you where it would mean you doubted me." You ignored him still thumbing through the copy. "Although, the spell wasn't me, that was your little friend's doing. I knew he could cast spells, considering England rants about it all the time, and I knew he was pretty good but that wasn't the impressive part. The child can act! England never saw a thing. It was a pretty good idea to have Sealand help. Tell him before hand and hide him out on the stairs so I could go straight into the room. You knew you could tell him beforehand because he could have a secret no one knew about, a silent victory England wouldn't even know he was a loser which in itself is an eternal prize. You also knew he would do it because it would be rebelling against England and involved magic. "

"And it involved you, for some odd reason he enjoys you. Must be your humility."

"Nah, probably just a good pirate, it was a good battle strategy regardless of the exact motive he won't be ratting us out."

"Told you I knew a-"

"Guy was rather deceiving. He is still a child."

You shrugged, "True but that child was beyond helpful, no one else knows where the room is exactly or how to get inside but the trio and him."

"Yeah alright, he was pretty good. I'll admit it you were a lot better than I expected, too while we're giving credit and all."

"Hum I'm use to acting. I put up with you don't I?"

"Thank god that wasn't the acting you used there or the pretending you don't like Austria-"

"Yes we established you could see through that in a Peloponnesian minute. What's your point?"

He frowned, "Are we really back to a conversation format of one Disney reference and one of your repeated questions? Here I thought we were making such progress."

"If you could make progress on your point so the conversation could move along that would be phenomenal."

"My point is," he said straining to save some of his dramatic tone for later, "if you had done that England would have known and we never would have gotten away without a good jelly leg jinx's at least."

He leaned forward sliding the book out of your hands, the scene reminding you of Gaston taking Belle's book in _Beauty and the Beast._ However, unlike Belle you stuck your tongue out and Prussia put the book on the table next to the chair he plopped into rather than spinning it around. You knew why he did it, it had been rather clear your attention wasn't really on the conversation as you had dove back into your simple answers you kept in a corner of your brain. But now with the distraction gone you had to be focused and use decent vocabulary.

He sat smirking, "Not that you would need that with me around."

"Be careful Prussia that almost sounded like a compliment in my performance at Britain's house."

"It was, though extremely back handed."

"Was I worthy of being a lost girl?" you inquired getting into the conversation and away from the spell book.

"Don't push it," he raised a finger and his eyebrows disappeared under his bangs.

You were growing curious and found yourself asking, "Who would I be?"

"Tink," he said without hesitation, "A pretty face but highly temperamental."

You gave a huff, "Always so charming."

"Speaking of charm my dear we should talk about your Prince Charming and how we are going to lure him into the dragon's den."

"You really do have a way with words."

"I'll add that to my list of almost impressive talents and accomplishments."

"Oh yes, what do we have so far, again?" you paused pretending to think, and as you pretended things were coming to you. You stabbed at one of your fingers counting them off, "You are a Prince, a warlock, and a pirate. Who is full of humility and oh what was it…." You trailed off.

"Devilishly good looks?" he offered as he ran his fingers through his hair pushing his bangs away from his flashy smile.

"Charm that's it!" You said pointing as if he had given you a golden ticket. "You are also good with kids and have a way with words but none of it matters because you're completely mad."

"Hey this mad hatter didn't get beheaded by the Queen thank you very much." His body language looked annoyed but his tone remained playful, he was messing with you again. He really had to be mad.

"Well then Mr. Hatter, perhaps we should find out what other talents you have."

"I'm excellent at changing subjects, which reminds me of the one I was headed too." Prussia was suddenly no longer in a playing mood, he was serious. "We need Austria out of the house."

"What if we get the piano out instead?"

He stared up at you through squinted eyes as if he was trying to get a joke. He seemed to realize you were just as serious as him. "I take it you have an idea again."

"It's a mad one." You smiled playfully.

Prussia shrugged off the worry and lounged deeper into his seat as if he expected a long battle plan, clearly he had gotten to use to having Germany and Switzerland in command. "It worked last time I suppose, let's hear it."

"What if we just borrow it?"

"What do you think that piano is? A clock you can just fill with tea and jam? Those are his red roses my dear."

"So why don't we paint them white, he'll have to remove them from his garden then."

His eyebrows perked up as if they were dog ears picking up a rabbit in the yard. He julted up in his seat and leaned forward. "Are you suggesting we break his piano so he'll send it out to get fixed?"

You nodded.

"You are mad." Prussia said rather bluntly as he leaned back in his seat so he didn't fall out of it from the shock of your proposal. A smile graced his face, "I'm almost beginning to like it though."

"So does that mean-"

He nodded, clearly still in a good mood, "Let's get started."

You held up a hand and Prussia stopped his burst of movement as if you pressed pause on a remote. You spoke softly but articulated sharply, "Not so fast, Alice. We still need a rabbit to lead us to the door."

"First off you're Alice dearie, and wouldn't that be Austria? You're obsession and all."

"First off Alice gives up on the white rabbit, second I never said it was a white rabbit."

"What kind of rabbit then?"

"I'm thinking more a hare."

"Ah yes, my party pal."

You smiled as wide as the Cheshire cat, "Indeed."

"I take it you have one in mind then?"

You nodded, your mind drifting to the perfect nation. One in particular came to mind. They would be perfect for the task at hand, though the combination of them and Prussia would push your sanity far beyond Wonderland.

It seemed like it would pay off in the end. And after all the time you had spent with Prussia you had been questioning if you had mislabeled them the same way you had the Hatter.

Prussia smiled and in all honesty you had never seen someone look so mad in all your life. "Well then I suppose we could have another tea party, tomorrow is your unbirthday after all you know."


	7. Etoica

You handed the black painted cup over, he examined it examining each inch of the painted clay until his eyes settled on the yellow area. He let out a breath and you could see his eyes relax, at least until he looked into the mug itself, "Really? Tea? You do know one of the most famous parts of my history was dumping tea into a harbor right?"

You sat down in the lawn chair, making sure to pull your dress forward so it didn't wrinkle in the chair. Your feet crossed automatically and your hands sat folded in your lap. "I am."

"Splendid. So you also know that the only tea I really drink is sweet tea right? A.K.A southern style, you know sun and sugar?"

You nodded.

"I mean yeah it's great it's in a Batman cup but," he twirled it, "you know it's almost summer right?"

"We have a month left of spring, and it's a spring tea," you retorted.

America rolled his eyes and placed the mug down on the table, "Aright, glad I could clarify. So now it's your turn," you prepared to go into what your request was and why you and Prussia where together at his house. But naturally America wasn't quite done talking, "Why the hell do I have hot tea?"

"He's not going to let it go." Prussia said as you shot a glare but hadn't opened your mouth yet. You looked at him now, he had started to lean forward and was pulling slightly at his tie, "Plus he's more of a hot chocolate kind of guy."

America flung his arm out and one of his feet momentarily kicking at the air, "Thank you!" You shot a glare over to Prussia who sat up straighter and shut up. America raised an eyebrow at him, "Cat got your tongue or did the chick put you on a leash?"

Prussia rubbed his eyebrow's to restrain himself, "Listen, dude normally I would-"

"Not be in a tie, and why did I have to dress up this is my house?" America asked looking down at his attire.

"You know how the lady is."

"Yeah unawesome, what are you doing hanging out with her Prussia?"

You stared at him; even though America was an idiot surely he knew you were in fact still present. "We need your help," you replied instead of an insult, though you had plenty stirring in your brain.

"What with doll face?" America asked suddenly interested. You knew he would help, as long as you worried it correctly. America did so love to play hero, it was one of the reasons you chose to come in such nice attire. Well that and the fact that you had a reputation to uphold, not that it mattered your taste was wasted on America but that was a moot point.

You smiled, "A prank of sorts, and we need a man on the inside."

America's smile suddenly got wider and wider, nearly curling at the tips like he was the Grinch with a plan to stop Christmas. He leaned forward in his chair so now instead of being lazily draped on it he perched on his own knees. "I'm listening, hun." He said as you stopped.

Hun and doll face? Hadn't he just talked about how unawesome you where? Yes you definitely had him pegged wrong, he wasn't an idiot he was as sane as Prussia. You ignored the nickname though and focused before he could throw in a sweetie or sweetheart in that southern drawl of his he often slipped into.

"We figured you would be the only one that could do the job well enough, we needed someone heroic." You looked up trying to remain serious as you played on his hubris.

"You officially have my undivided attention." Fatal flaws where so nice to be able to count on you thought as you heard the trap snap shut around America.

You turned to Prussia and gave a nod before turning to your tea cup. Prussia smiled happy to take the conversation over. He started pulling at his tie to loosen it out of excitement now opposed to from heat and nerves like earlier. He started running his skeleton fingers through his hair messing his look up. You stared at him, placing the cup down. He looked at you like you had just sprouted wings. America looked irritated to be still in suspense.

You smiled at Prussia, "Prussia darling, if you're going to undress you really should at least go in the sun make yourself look healthy."

America rolled his eyes and was about to scold you for interrupting but Prussia gave you his normally wicked smile, "Hey America? Do you have a towel I could lay out on? If not we might have to postpone the meeting, the lady's getting antsy." He held his gaze on you the entire time.

"I will throw this tea on you," you said low and even.

Prussia gave you another one of his smolders and chuckled. "You really want me to undress don't you princess?"

America snapped his fingers, "love you and everything man but I really would prefer you did this not at my house. The suspense is killing me! What's the plan?"

Prussia looked at you still, "Well miss, may I speak or am I to hold my tongue?"

"Can you speak properly and politely like a gentleman should?"

Prussia leaned back in his chair and pulled his tie completely off, the sleek material making a swishing sound as it ripped across his collar. Looking right at you, his collar popped and skewed as crookedly as his grin, he dropped it to the ground. "If you wanted a gentleman honey you shouldn't have asked me." He un buttoned the top button of his shirt, the collar going wild as his silvered hair. "Awesome I can do though, isn't that what you want?"

You pouted but waved towards America. America chuckled, "Nice to know you're not whipped yet buddy. Now tell me about this prank, who's the victim?"

Prussia impersonated your voice, "Mr. Austria."


	8. Improvvisato

"So," Prussia drawled out as if America's southern sweet tea was getting to him, "What do you think?"

America exchanged a look with Prussia and then looked at you, "You came up with this?" His eyes lingered out over his glasses like he was trying to find something.

You sipped your tea and nodded, you had nothing to hide so you allowed him to find whatever it was he wanted assuming he only looked. He took his sweet time, looking you over most likely for tells, looking over Prussia to see if his pride got squeamish. It did of course, as he had been bested by a girl, but America had known him long enough to know the difference between an inflated ego and a deflated one.

America seemed to finally come to terms and make his final decision as he leaned back in his chair, his one foot crossed over his other knee, his hand could rest on his ankle, the other hand supporting his chin, and his index finger lazily hung over his upper lip like a bad 1970's cop mustache. "Well that explains why it's not perfect."

"You flatter me," Prussia pretended to blush, "Always such a doll America, I mean really your pick up lines get better and better every time I see you." Prussia fanned himself with one of the flagged paper fans that America always had around.

America rolled his eyes and threw the chair's cushion at Prussia face, he gladly excepted it just so he could lay back on the grass and avoid the conversation. America pouted, unsatisfied at the fact they hadn't gone into an all-out war, "Really Prussia first you play dress up, then she bites your tongue, then she steals your plan, and now you can't even catch? I might have to revoke your membership card."

Prussia moved the pillow from his face and gave a smile, "Oh you mean for the trio I founded?"

You jumped in before America and Prussia could have an "Awesomeness" war. You set your empty tea cup with a slight clang onto its tea plate. Prussia and America turned to you immediately, each inclining an eyebrow as you stared at them each in turn.

"What exactly is imperfect?" You asked staring at America dead on, likely enough to kill him with your eyes.

America blinked and pushed his glasses back up as he had started to peer over them in await of a challenge. He cleared his throat, "If you want me to run interference I'm going to need a reason to be on the field. I can't just come running on, that's a penalty for to many men on the field. Besides you're trying to have me be the receiver on both teams without a jersey change. You need a reason for Austria to pass to me."

"Well I would assume a football game play analogy would not be the way to accomplish that." You retorted before throwing a glance at Prussia. You questioned his methods often but you couldn't help but wonder if perhaps his vision was cloudy because of the task at hand, you knew yours was clouded enough for you to trust him…but asking you to trust America…that was a push strong enough to bring you to your senses.

America and Austria shared nothing more than a first initial. Although America was rather musically inclined he was far from the disciplined manner of the German family, even Prussia's standards of discipline. Nor was America exactly gentleman like or aristocratic, the nations that raised him may have been a French aristocrat and an English gentleman but apparently when Canada was born he knocked America farther from the family tree.

Prussia's hands rested calmly in his lap, you could tell he was still struggling with your rules of dress and formality; they twisted one another to avoid pulling at his tie. You could tell the only reason he was managing to keep his twisting habits under control was because of his disciple from the days he spent with Germania.

Prussia looked up though through his pulled at bangs that he had skewed sideways across his own face, his eyes immediately lit up when his they found you studying him again. He gave a flirtatious smile, you were sure you would hear all about your studying later…no doubt he would be shirtless. You made a mental note to dread the encounter when you had the time.

You gave him back a look that signaled not to test you, not to comment on it. And being the disciplined German he was, the smile and glint faded from his face and he returned to his fighting state only after giving you a nod. A nod that clarified he knew what he was doing, that as scatter brained as America was he was the man for the job, that he would not be ratting you out by any means, that it would work out just fine and everything would be okay.

You gave a small nod back before refocusing on America who had apparently been waiting for your attention to return to him. You had been wondering how it was quiet enough for you to think.

"You still with me doll?" he taunted.

You felt your grip tighten on a knife you held in your hand for sandwich cutting, you knew you could pin him down in one throw but if Prussia could hold himself together so could you. You already had to hear about "checking him out" you couldn't stand to hear about how you had lost your cool when he hadn't.

"Yes," you managed to grit out between your grinding and clenched teeth. You swallowed hard forcing your pride down and your muscles in your neck to relax. "My sincerest apologies," you smiled with a bat of your eyelashes. Playing the damsel card always worked with America. But you couldn't help but give a small jab, your wit getting the better of you as your pride could never be fully swallowed perhaps leading to the odd southern style drawl in your last word. "Sweet heart."

Prussia's hands flew up over his mouth to suppress the giggle he knew he had to hold in. You didn't look at him head on though; you would lose it again if you did. He really was getting quite a kick out of the adventures you brought him on, you would have to make sure to bring that up next time he complained. After all he robbed his old pirate rival, saw nations that idolize him, flown around a child's room for a sword fight, and now he was watching you back sass one of his dearest friends.

America pretended not to notice, he either didn't have a good enough comment or he really was intrigued on the matter at hand if he was passing the opportunity up. He instead leaned on the arm of his chair nearest you giving you all his attention so Prussia could have his little fit. You pivoted lightly towards him in return.

"As I was saying," America said clearing his throat, "the problem is we need to get the piano broken without actually breaking it, and to make sure the one Austria calls to fix it is me, which could pose a problem as I'm not exactly his favorite." America trailed off rubbing his neck.

"Well I suppose that's a problem for you two, you'll need to pull your own weight boys." You offered in the same tone as your sweet heart.

"As far as breaking it, I might be able to ask Sealand if he knows a-"

"Spell?" Prussia asked suddenly returning to the conversation, perked up almost having proper posture.

America nodded slowly, "Yes, England has to have one in that book of his that will-"

"One step ahead of you man," Prussia's smile danced across his face.

America's eyes got impossibly wide, if it was possible thy where bigger then both his head and his stomach. You where honestly concerned his glasses would pop off of his surprised face. "No way man, you didn't!"

Prussia gave a truly wicked smile as he lunged back into his seat, "Yeah I robbed the dreaded Captain Kirkland."

"Okay fine, faith restored, I'm totally on board heck I'll even listen to the girl."

"That girl," Prussia said defensively as if he had just insulted Liechtenstein, "is the one that came up with the entire plan, book and all."

America stared at you blinking.

"And it just so happens, I have another plan." You smiled wickedly at the two boys now.

America continued to blink but Prussia returned your wicked smile, perhaps he had learned to trust you. "Alright babe, lay it on us."

You ignored the opportunity Prussia gave you to back sass and just started talking. You needed to keep America stunned so he wouldn't interject while you explained the plan. You just hoped he wasn't so stunned he couldn't follow.

"There's a basic spell to fake break something, so that's the route we would want to go. Especially since Austria is so unfamiliar with magic, he wouldn't recognize tells of a spell. However, a lot of other nations would. You both, Canada, Spain, France, most of the micronations-"

"Kugel,"Prussia said following your train of thought.

"Exactly," you said with a point in his direction, "Sealand shows off so much that all the micronations and younger nations can recognize it."

"Not to mention it's England's only tricks to get them to not hate him," Prussia snickered.

America shrugged, still somewhat dazed, "Children hate him."

"Exactly normally I would say you should just bring him with you, him being there would distract enough, but the problem is-"

"England would recognize the spell and be suspicious since there would be no magic nation over, meaning one of us would have had to have taken the book." Prussia said, his thoughts now completely interlocking with your own in a way that was almost frightening, brilliant, but frightening.

"So what do we do?" America begged, the dazed look fleeting fast as his heart dropped.

You suddenly had a spark, you began blessing the German family for being so close nit and routine oriented, it made for an easy opportunity. "Well what if Prussia and I went over that day, we'd do it on a family dinner night one of the times each of you bring a guest."

"There's one this week, Austria's hosting," Prussia smiled widely.

"God he makes everything so easy!" America cheered, his hopeful wickedness returning.

"Germany will bring Italy, Liechtenstein will bring Belarus, Sweden will bring Finland-"

"Which explains why Sealand was with England this week," You grinned realizing how perfectly everything would be set up.

"Switzerland will no doubt bring Japan or someone calming, maybe Norway which would be bad since he would notice magic."

"It doesn't matter."

"Why not?" Prussia asked, "Only England does?"

"No Romania will be there anyway, won't he?"

"Romania's not the same problem as Norway, Norway notices things especially magic related. He would be able to tell. Romania is flighty especially with Hungary and I around." Prussia said. You trusted he would take care of the problem as you nodded to him.

"I'll make sure Norway doesn't come, other than that we should be fine on the guest list as Austria normally invited Hungary just to put me in a mood, so I think it's about time to get payback. It would seem odd if I didn't invite you after all, considering we've been spending so much time together," Prussia winked. "Dinner is down, then all we need is a movie and I can do as a please."

You rolled your eyes, "Dinner and a movie won't be getting you anywhere ever Prussia."

"Yeah okay you guys can fire innuendos later, what are we going to do about Kugelmugel and why is Austria going to call me?"

"Austria hates when things fall apart, especially in front of the family. Well more specifically Prussia-" You started.

"Or you, he gets all bushy," Prussia teased.

You tried to ignore him but you felt your face ignite regardless, you pushed on, "He wouldn't as Switzerland, Swede, or Germany who are his typically obvious choices."

"And he won't ask me because he's to prideful, same with Romania," Prussia interjected leaving the comment of your fired up face alone.

"Which means he'll turn to the next best mechanic, someone that will be mentioned at dinner no doubt by at least two of the attending party," you winked.

"Okay okay," America said grasping the concept as he rubbed at his chin. He often let it grown stubbly over the warmer months to look "more American" for his birthday, he looked more like a mechanic that way you thought. He seemed to be trying to warm up to the thought of being civilized to Austria, which he could sometimes do when basking in the pride of having being asked for help. So they wouldn't have to worry about Austria's suspicion of no pranks, which was good you were getting tired of side stepping thing.

"We would come get it from you, and you wouldn't have to dress any differently as Austria will assume you were watching alien movies or whatever when he calls to interrupt your evening in a frantic frenzy." You butted in trying to pull him back to his excitement.

"I get it now. But why would he need me anyway what are we going to do to the piano?" he asked his eyes lighting up again though his hand still lingered as a brush over his stubble.

"Magic is too risky, however Kugelmugel loves to paint," you smiled.

"You wouldn't!" America said nearly falling over in his seat.

"I wouldn't…."you trailed off.

"But I would," Prussia said his smile almost too big for his face.

America's excitement was fully back and painted beautifully across his face, you were almost worried he would shout so loud Austria could hear him and he was probably in his sound proof music room.

"I'm in I'm in a thousand percent totally in!" he cheered loudly as if his team had just won the Super Bowl.

"Then it's set!" You smiled with a small clap.

Prussia flopped backwards over the chair as if he was melting into it, "This means I have to wear a monkey suit again doesn't it?"

"I could give you a peacock style if you wish," you replied with a smile, "Seems more fitting anyway."

"Oh ha ha ha, you my dear have become entirely to comfortable with me." Prussia stated running his fingers back through his hair without looking up. He started mumbling, "Brilliant idea, because Hungary and Austria and Belarus just weren't enough to deal with."


	9. Assez

You had finally ironed out all the details and just in time because the dinner was only a few days away.

Prussia would bring you with him to the family dinner, during the dinner you two would talk about the home renovations Prussia had been helping you with and conveniently how America had stopped by to offer his mechanical help.

After dinner you two would divide and conquer; he would take care of Kugelmugel and the piano possibly taking a trouble making Romania and paint lover Italy with him. Meanwhile you would run interference with the German family and their other guests.

Finally while all the commotion was going on with the piano and Austria, who would try to keep it all under wraps, Prussia would pull the family into the room for a bigger scene allowing you to slip by the book shelf and take the book.

Then cue America, who would come in and remove the piano while you were off comforting Kugelmugel and Prussia, who you had handed the book off to, would be preforming the copy spell by tricking Romania into doing so.

Then when he was moving out and Prussia was working his charm to get Kugelmugel back out of the trouble you had caused, as Austria would be far happier to blame his brother then his micronations, you could slip back behind the scene and put the book back.

Hopefully it would all work out flawlessly, things with Prussia had been so far but you knew it was only a matter of time before your luck wore out.

America brushed his hands together as if he was wiping dust off of them. "Well well then my dear, I do believe that is everything."

You nodded.

"We had better be going, before England decides to stop by, or Canada or one of your other family members. Can't afford to be caught red handed," Prussia said looking at you.

The fact that his train of thought had synchronized with yours was beginning to freak you out, considering his train had long since been derailed. "Wouldn't want everything to be over before it started," you agreed.

America smiled and held out a hand to help you out of your seat, you obliged and like a gentleman he kissed it. Maybe England had taught him something, not much but something. "It would be a shame to have your wonderful plan fall apart."

You rose and smiled, "And don't forget it's my plan not your show."

"I can be the hero still of a show that's not mine. After all most movies are about the Princess not the Prince," he gave a Prussia style wink.

"Yes but from what I've gathered of your movies, they have to also be charming." You flashed a blinding smile at him repeating your drawled sweet heart style of speaking. You loved to outclass America, not that it was hard to do, but the way it could be done was always satisfactory.

America still held your hand but broke his slightly widened eye contact to glance at Prussia, "Oh I like her."

His voice sounded odd well saying it, as if he was doing an impression of someone, but you couldn't place the slightly sly tone. Perhaps because you had an overwhelming feeling of wanting to slap him, but you figured that would just make him like you more so instead you allowed him to continue his grip on your hand.

"I'll make sure to bring her next time we have a guys night, Denmark would get a kick."

"To the face no doubt," America chuckled back.

Prussia chuckled politely, "He deserves it most times."

"Especially when he's around women," America seemed to half mumble.

You had always known better then to ever consider talking to the entire "Awesome Trio" at once let alone separately but that one line seemed to reinforce the lesson you had been forgetting fast.

"However mate," Prussia said after having stepped over the lawn that separated him and America to join back at your side. "She can't very well come back if she never leaves," he slid your arm out of America's hand. "Best be getting the lady home, needs her rest you know, what with all the plotting she's done."

"More like all the judgment and advances I've put up with," you grumbled just loud enough for Prussia to hear.

You were sure if he would have been drinking something he would have spit it out, luckily though he was able to play it off as a sly but polite smile. "We'll see you at Austria's in a few days alright?"

" 'Course man, never doubt the hero to follow through!" America cheered, his normal pride shining through instead of the charm and flirtatious skill he had gotten from England and France respectively.

Prussia clasped his one hand on America's shoulder, as a good by greeting to his friend. As his one hand squeezed pressure around America's padded shoulder you felt a small flicker of pressure in your own hand. You looked down to find Prussia still holding it. You immediately rose your chine back up, pretending as if you hadn't noticed, but your movements had been so abrupt you knew all three of you noticed now.

Though you knew Prussia was either holding on so America couldn't, or he had merely forgotten to let go of your hand he made no effort to let go upon your awkward jerk. He didn't squeeze any tighter though either, as if to tell you to calm down or he had your back. It was as if you were two childhood friends just holding onto one another, no real rhyme or reason to it just that it was.

You were beyond perplexed as America and Prussia gave their goodbye's, fading in and out of the conversation.

"I wouldn't dare to," Prussia had said first.

Prussia the daredevil, prankster elite, the nation that didn't care who you where how old or of what gender you where still and always a target wouldn't dare to, dare to what? Let go of you? Let America come closer? Give into America's game? Let anyone beat him at a game he had been playing? Let anyone outdo him? Leave you? Let the boys tease you? Let Denmark go drunk and have his way? Let you come? Stop helping you? Protect you?

You couldn't guess, and the thought of not knowing was driving you beyond the mad of Wonderland and back up the rabbit hole to reality. Yes reality, go back to the logic you had you thought. You forced yourself to pay back attention to the conversation.

"You haven't yet, I mean I am awesome after all," America flashed a smile.

Awesome your butt, your mind mumbled. You were so sick of all of the difference mood swings that America could have in only a few minutes of conversation. Nearly as many as the states he had, perhaps his country was divided like the states of mind rather than by natural boundaries of canyons, mountains, and rivers. His age was also always a troubling factor. He was carelessly perched on the line of young and old. He had the wisdom and skill of an adult but yet the curiosity, imagination, and patience of a child. He was indeed an oddity in your mind. His so called "awesomness" was the least of your worries, and not nearly a long enough or in depth enough word to describe him.

Perhaps that was just it though. Awesome was vague was it not? It generally was good, but that was about the end of it. It wasn't a proper gauge on how good something was, it was specific to what was good. It was a basic adjective. Just like America and Prussia. Basic but so vague until you began analyzing and dissecting every action, every word, every state.

You're head spun and you felt like throwing up from your nausea. You hated when you got yourself thinking like this, it always ended up getting you sick with worry. Not to mention you had now entirely lost track of the conversation.

"Let me walk you both out. It's the classy thing to do after all, can't disappoint," America rolled his eyes in your direction.

"She's very particular alright."

You ignored Prussia verbally, you couldn't find words to speak. You wanted to stop in your tracks and turn to him ripping your hand out of his from the sheer speed in which you pivoted yourself, and just stare him down with your icy eyes. What in one move he would defend you like he still believed in his old principles from his Teutonic Knights days, then in the next it was as if he wasn't even a German. He flipped as much as America, perhaps that was why you had such a hard time pegging the two down and had misread them.

There histories had gone through such violent changes, each of their lands being split and divided over and over. Prussia was as much German as he was Soviet. America was as much English as he was French. And even then that wasn't all of it. Poland and Hungarian influences, and natives in both Hawaii and colonial America and Alaska's prior owner Russia. The influences were as endless as their personalities, and that was just the influences it wasn't even the divisions their own people had.

Your head hurt and spun thinking about it.

"Whoa there," Prussia said, his hand letting go to grab your entire body. "Why don't you go to the car and sit down. I'll be there in a minute alright?" He sounded genuinely concerned. Another flip.

You nodded, only adding to your dizziness, you offered a smile at America who nodded back and smiled in goodbye.

You could feel both their eyes lingering on you, in a new way a way of concern, as you walked to the car door. You opened it and slid into the passenger seat. Your dress, as you slid in, pressed down perfectly into the seat. You took your sun hat off, brushing your wispy hair out of your face.

You placed a pair of glasses up over your face, and immediately the lines that and developed near your eyes relaxed and your vision went clearer. You wanted to hold your head in your hands and rub your temple, but you didn't. Because, as always, you found the interaction between the two nations far to interesting.

A now slightly darker America smacked Prussia on the shoulder now, reversing earlier actions, "Maybe she's not so bad Prussia."

Prussia shrugged and glanced back at you waiting in the car, he couldn't tell your window was cracked so you could still hear their whispers. "Nah, she's actually pretty cool. Now if only she didn't have such awful taste in men."

Well, you thought, it was almost a sweet moment.

He rolled his eyes and left America raising an eyebrow but smiling, no doubt Prussia had left so he wouldn't be interrogated further. The other side of the car door opened and Prussia slid into the driver's seat. He started the car and immediately your window roll up all the way. You turned and started to stare at him, he didn't face you, instead he began taking off his tie and said, "You're nosey you know that?"

"Well maybe if my escort wasn't a stripper I wouldn't have to be."

Prussia looked down at you finally and leaned in a little, "Darling if I had known you were nosey about my stripping this trip could have been a lot more fun." He offered a wink, nearly dazing you with the reflection his eyes gave off.

You crossed your arms and stared out the window avoiding his gaze.

"Side door mirror honey, I see the blush."

You placed your hat over your burning cheeks in a facepalmed style.

You had made up your mind.

You hated him. 


	10. Freddo

"Well what about this one?" You asked turning slightly but not yet giving a full spin.

Prussia looked board, "It looks the same as all the other 2500 you've been trying on all day."

"Well I wanted to look nice," you pouted.

"And I want to not be late; my family is far more impressed with being on time then the color and cut of a dress." He snapped rather annoyed that he still wasn't able to change out of his pajamas from the night before.

"Well this is the first dinner I've gone to with your family." You stated swaying slightly and trying to not bit your lip from your slight nervousness and frustration. "I don't very well know Sweden, and Switzerland has never been-"

Prussia cut you off, "Switzerland isn't warm with anyone, he's Germania reincarnated. And Sweden can't speak clearly, half the time we can't even understand him don't take it personally he's really actually better than Switzerland. Not that it matters he's to absorb in his wife."

"I'm sure they're lovely."

"Finland can be when it's not Christmas time."

"I meant your brothers," you stated flatly but made up for with a twirl in your dress. "I am sure that all of them are as lovely as your sister, and twice as charming as you." You made it sound like a jab but it was only one because of your irritation.

He snorted, "Hardly princess. They aren't they're just good at pretending. If we weren't so disciplined we would make wonderful actors."

You stopped spinning and stared at him. He was rubbing his temple, a vein in his forehead looked like it was a throbbing one out of Japan's anime. Normally it was a symbol of intense anger or frustration. Great.

He lowered his hands from the corners of his eyes and bridge of his nose, now it merley covered half of his mouth, trying to support his chin. "What?"

"You know what," your face said stiffly.

He through his hands up, "I love them, but trust me lovely isn't exactly our family. Most people pick proper and disciplined or cold and distant depending on how nice you want to be."

"That's terrible Prussia."

"Tell me about it! We have to invite other people to family dinners just so we don't kill one another or sit in awkward silence."

Your eyebrows thawed and rose above your manners. "You sit in silence?" it almost came out as a snort you were so surprised.

"I see Germany all day, Switzerland doesn't enjoy conversation or anything really for that manner, Sweden can't be understood and he knows it, Austria only gets frustrated with me, if I talk to Romania things only spiral quicker, and Liechtenstein is so quite I can't hear her over Switzerland's glares not that I would she never has anything to say she's too polite. Or she's just as afraid of Switzerland as the rest of us, the way he snaps. What other family brings weapons to the dinner table like we do? Other than the Soviet's," he said rather back handedly.

You stared as he let out a long drown out sigh, "So no, to shoot down your delightfully logical jab, I don't if it's just the family, it's safer that way."

"So silence is your battle tactic?"

"It's my survival tactic."

"Oh…" you trailed off trying to change the subject and avoid one of Prussia's moods for his sake more than yours. "Well then in that case, this dress will never do."

Prussia rolled his eyes, "It doesn't matter!" his voice was rising now and he was rubbing his face again forcing his rising voice to level, though it didn't go back down. "The only reason anyone would comment would be if something was wrong with it or Italy wouldn't shut up about it."

"Oh I would think that your brothers would say something to be polite at least."

"Yes exactly, to be polite. None of us actually care."

"Some of you might."

His voice softened immediately, but it wasn't even or polite discussion it was bitter. "By some you mean Austria." he raised an eyebrow for effect as it was clear he already knew by the way he asked a statement.

You stopped what you were doing briefly and managed to stutter out a rushed and fumbled, "Well Berlin is a rising fashion capital."

Prussia snorted, "Yeah Germany really cares about your lace and stitching."

"He could."

"Only if it's a military uniform."

"Oh I think I have a military cut! I can't believe I didn't think of that before! See you are helping." You ran off to your closet to ruffle around for the older dress you had from your visit to Prussia before it was dissolved.

Prussia called after you even though you were still trying to disappear, "Why do you care so much anyway? I mean you act like I asked you to marry me and we're breaking the news."

"The news that I said no?" You tried to beg your voice to stay even.

"Hardy har har, that's very amusing."

"Thank you for the compliment."

"It wasn't a compliment and stop being so defiant. At this point that stupid book of his isn't even worth my time anymore. What with you going off trying to change me and make me some well-disciplined pet of yours. You never saw me as your equal, or as anything even. You were just as conceded as Austria or Switzerland and nearly twice as condescending, but at least I didn't have to put up with it, I put up with them because they're family and all that I've got."

"Then why do you put up with me?" you snapped pulling boxes down.

He ignored the sound, not even bothering to ask if anything had hit you. "If I knew that do you think I would still be here?"

"Considering it would explain why probably!" you pulled at a box lid whipping it off in frustration and sure enough it was the one you wanted.

"Well I don't know!"

You imagined he had stood up at this point, his yelling was louder probably due to breath support. You ignored his rising tone and pretended it was as even as if you two where having tea. You managed to start putting the dress on: tying various knots and bows, pulling on straps and tightening buckles.

"Do you ever know anything?"

"Apparently not, I trusted you didn't I?"

"I didn't go back on my word!"

"Nor I!"

"You're about to," you called flatly, giving up on the ties. You stepped out of the closet, no longer hiding embarrassment or blush not bothering to hide your frustration, only your pain. You stared at him iced over, freezing your emotions.

You were half dressed, but didn't care. If he was leaving you you wouldn't be attending the dinner and thus there was no point. If you remained half-dressed it would be easier to change out of this ensemble and into comfortable pajamas and shove your face with food in disappointment after hearing the door slam for the final time. Then you could turn on movies with hot guys in them and drown yourself in food and books and tea for days.

"If you don't know," you said slowly between your teeth, "nothing is keeping you here. So go," you tried to turn but where grabbed.

You turned to find Prussia's hand back in yours. Not just on your waist, shoulder, or wrist, but his fingers where actually in yours as they had been back at America's. You looked up at him, but he hadn't met your eyes yet.

He sighed, he looked as uncomfortable as he had at America's too. His other hand rubbing his neck and pulling at his color. Finally he looked at you, merely seconds before you pulled your hand away.

"I don't know why I'm staying, but I don't know why I would leave either. I don't have a reason either way so I might as well be here where I can at least serve the first purpose I've had since 1947."

February 25, 1947. The date hung in the air and you felt your entire body go cold, even your hand and face that had acquired additional warmth.

He gave a weak smile before casting his gaze back down. You squeezed his hand tightly three times.

"Helping me fix my dress would be a great additional purpose," you said softly smiling. "I picked this one, but I can't get all the fastenings right."

"Isn't it a little dated?" Prussia asked looking up to maybe your waist, still not letting go of your hand though.

You tightened your grip so he couldn't just slip his fingers through, and you stepped a little closer to force his chin up with your finger, "The thing is though, the maker was so ingenious though it would be a waste to never wear it, assuming I still have a place to wear it too."

He smiled more truly now. His wrist turned slightly as he stepped away to twirl you. When you stopped your pivot you found yourself back, twice as close falling into his chest. He smiled down at you, grinning now. "You know, I think I could do that. It would be an absolute shame to deprive my brothers of such a beautiful girl, and a pretty sweet dress. Italy would never forgive me."

"I'm glad you like it because this one I can hide my gun under."

"You know what? I think I might have a way to get some deadly hair pins too, just in case."

You both chuckled.

"Now here let me help you get dressed, I want to rub it in Austria's face that I got to bring you to our family dinners first."


End file.
